A Past Returned
by SarahKaitlyn
Summary: Neal's younger sister shows up at the FBI to report forged paintings, and Neal has to revisit his childhood and decisions. Rated T to be safe.
1. Reunion

**Hola peoples! This is my first White Collar fanfic, and my first story in general for several years. Life happens. But now I'm back, at least for now (I can never tell when life will start up again). Unfortunately, in the two years since I last wrote fanfiction, I've barely written at all. So this chapter is probably kinda bad, but I think and hope that as I get more comfortable with writing again the chapters will get longer and, well, better. **

**Last but not least, this story is not completely planned out yet, so if you have ideas or something you want to see/read, let me know and I'll try and work it in.**

**And now, story time!**

Neal Caffrey walked into the FBI building for the first time in a little over a week. Peter had had some kind of conference nonsense, which meant no cases and no ex-cons. Not that Neal would admit it to anybody, especially Peter, but he'd been a little bored towards the end. But only a little.

Either way, he was happy to be called back to the office. Though he knew Mozzie would kill him if he found out, Neal couldn't help feeling excited for a new case. Playing a con was a rush, and Neal had discovered he enjoyed conning the FBI no more than he enjoyed conning with them.

Getting off the elevator, Neal took a deep breathe of recycled air before walking into the office.

And then he stopped cold.

It couldn't be. Could it?

He hadn't seen her since he was almost eighteen, meaning… yeah, ten years.

But the striking red hair, the ocean blue eyes, the tiny scar through her eyebrow from falling off a tire swing.

Yes. It was definitely his little sister.

"Neal!"

Forcing himself to concentrate on something else, Neal dragged his eyes away and found himself staring into Diana's.

"Uh… yes?"

Oh my god. Did he just say 'uh'? Neal Caffrey is never at a loss for words.

"The boss wants you," Diana said. "He's been trying to get your attention since you walked in."

Sure enough, Peter was standing at the railing glaring holes into Neal's head. After thanking Diana as smoothly as he could manage, Neal hurried up to Peter, knowing he was about to get a lecture.

Peter didn't disappoint.

"What's the matter with you Caffrey? I've been calling your name and pointing at you for two minutes but you were one step away from comatose! I swear, if you're planning another heist after all I went through to get you released-"

"Peter, who's that girl?"

Neal knew Peter hated being interrupted, but he absolutely _had_ to know. Like, right now.

After glaring half-heartedly (of course Neal wanted to know about the beauty in the next room), Peter took Neil's arm and walked him into his office.

"That 'girl' is our next case. She claims that when she moved into her apartment her landlady told her one of the doors was a fake, just there to make it seem like the apartment had an extra room."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, our girl here thought the same thing. Especially when she turned the knob and heard a lock click into place. After a few months, she decided the pick the lock and find out what was behind the door."

Neal laughed. "I would've picked that lock the minute I realized it was there."

Peter tried not to smile but failed. "Not everyone's as devious as you, Neal. She picked the lock, and found over 30 paintings. Some are clearly forgeries, but many we believe to be originals. I want you to look at them, see if you can tell us anything."

"Sure thing, I just need to talk to her first."

"Her?" Peter questioned.

Smiling, Neal responded, "You haven't told me 'our girl's' name yet."

Shaking his head, Peter replied, "Rachel McCaskey. And you don't need to talk to her."

However, he wasn't able to finish his sentence before Neal was out the door walking quickly to the interrogation room.

Neal was barely aware that his legs were moving, only knowing that he had to get to her. He felt as though his life would end if he didn't.

But as soon as he entered interrogation, he stopped, frozen in place by the sight of her again. He didn't know what to do from here. Did she want to see him? Would she throw him out? Would she even recognize him?

Peter burst into the room before any of those questions could be answered. "Neal! What's gotten into you today?"

Unfortunately for Peter, Neal wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him.

It really was her, and she was looking straight at him. And she wasn't confused. She recognized him. She didn't look happy to see him, but she didn't look upset or angry either. She really should be angry.

Neal felt a huge grin take over his face, and then he was hugging her and never planning on ever letting go again.

Until, that is, he realized she wasn't hugging him back.

He pulled back and felt the smile slide from his face. Rachel's face was blank. She was looking over his shoulder, avoiding his eyes, with absolutely no expression on his face.

Okay, so, maybe she _was_ angry…

"Neal, care to explain what's going on?" Peter asked in that silky voice of his, indicating if Neal didn't have an out-of-this-word amazing answer, he would be getting the lecture of a lifetime.

But, really, Neal still didn't care about Peter at that point. Just Rachel. He had never found apologies that difficult, but he was having trouble with this one. Probably because he really knew he'd messed up her life. It was always easier to apologize when he didn't feel guilty. But he'd felt guilty for abandoning her his entire life.

He didn't feel it was 100% his fault, but in a way that made his apology harder. She deserved an apology, not excuses, but all he wanted to give is excuses, putting the blame on other people. Namely, those other people would be Peter and Kate.

**So that's the first chapter! Reviews are always greatly appreciated, positive or negative. **

**I'm sad to say I'm not a fast updater, but I'll try to get the next chapter up within a week, maybe two. Sorry for my slowness, but I feel better for me to take my time than publish something awful.**


	2. Suprises

**Wow! I forgot how exhilarating it is to get reviews and story alerts and favorites. To the people who reviewed, I have responses for you down below the story. To everyone who even read my story, thank you so much! I was so nervous about posting something, and you guys just gave me all my confidence back.**

**Disclaimer: I forget this a lot because it's so clear to me that I am in no way making money from this, but let's be super duper clear; I own nothing, not even a season on DVD. So don't sue, review! (Thanks to a **_**Firefly**_** fanfic writer for that rhyme)**

**Okay! Now to the story.**

The timeline of Neal's life had never been simple, but if you added everything from before he turned eighteen, his complicated adulthood made a little more sense. It all came down to a search for the happiness he felt when he was ten years old. Unfortunately, it was only after he left home that Neal realized his sister had to do with his happiness, too.

And now here she was, sitting in front of him. Maybe not happily, but she hadn't punched him. Given the last time he saw her, that's actually an improvement.

Having his interrogation interrupted was not something Jones usually enjoyed, but the scene playing out in front of him was sure to be worth it. Peter was glaring at Neal, Neal was staring at Rachel, and Rachel was calmly gazing at the wall. As more time past, Peter was getting closer and closer to screaming. Luckily, Neal noticed.

Without taking his eyes off of her, Neal introduced Peter to his sister.

"Peter, this is my younger sister. Rachel, this is Peter Burke. He's the one who put me in jail and then got me out."

For the first time since her brother barged in, Rachel reacted to the activities around her. She turned to Peter and smiled a smile that just screamed Caffrey. Except… not Caffrey? McCaskey?

"Why do you two have different last names?"

The only response Peter got was raised eyebrows from Rachel and a cocky grin from Neal, leading Peter to answer his own question.

"Because Neal Caffrey isn't your real name. Damn it, Neal, or should I even call you that?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Peter," Neal raised his hands in surrender. "Rachel and I have different fathers. She's four years younger than me. My dad died when I was two, remember?"

Jones really didn't think this conversation could get any more interesting, but he knew what was coming next and couldn't wait. At this point he was openly grinning, and texted Diana under the table to tell her to get the hell up there and bring popcorn.

She came in to find Peter trying to forcibly drag Neal away from the redhead Jones said was the 'small-Caffrey.' Jones was determinedly not getting involved, and the young woman seemed uninterested in everything. It seemed to Diana it was time to step in.

"What's going on here?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Rachel who stood and answered, despite not having said a thing before.

"Finally, another female. You'd think this whole place was run by bickering alpha male apes."

Jones stopped smiling. Peter stopped pulling Neal. Neal stopped struggling. Diana laughed; she liked this girl.

"Sometimes I feel the same way. Peter's the Alpha, though. Neal just thinks he is. Mind telling me who you are?"

"Rachel McCaskey. And you?"

"Diana Barrigan."

"Nice to meet you." The two women shook hands and then both sat down. At Diana's look, Neal and Peter sat down, too, so everyone was staring across the table at Rachel.

"And here I thought I was the witness, not the criminal," she said dryly, making everyone relax. A bit.

"Yeah, we'll get back to the forgeries in a minute," Peter said. "You're Neal's sister?"

"Yes."

"So you were there for his childhood?"

"Yes."

Peter leaned across the table and whispered with uncontained excitement, "Tell me everything."

Before Rachel could answer, Neal butted in. "Peter, I haven't seen my sister in ten years. Maybe your fishing expedition into my life can wait?"

Diana frowned. "Why haven't you seen each other for so long?"

But Neal completely ignored her, focusing only on his recently returned sister. "How have you been?"

"For the past ten years or are you asking about more recently?"

"Okay, I deserved that," Neal admitted. "How have you been this past week?"

"Fine. Until I found a bunch of paintings in my apartment and my landlady skipped town." Rachel turned to Jones to ask, "Does that mean I can live there for free or do I have to move?"

Before he could reply, Neal jumped in again. "When did you come to New York?"

"About three years ago. Now is the big bad FBI going to ask me about the paintings or what?"

"That can wait, " Jones said hastily. When the other special agents sent him questioning looks, he added, "Trust me."

Neal was still awestruck by the seemingly magical reappearance of his sister. "I just can't believe you're here. I really… I missed you."

Silence. Rachel was trying to hold onto her anger, but damn it she'd missed him to. She hesitantly opened her mouth to say so but was interrupted by a soft noise.

"What's that?" Peter asked, looking around to see if the growing wail was a fire alarm.

"I don't think that's where you want to be looking, boss," Diana said slowly.

Peter turned back around to see Rachel sitting in her chair… with a baby.

**Did anyone see that coming? I was hoping to at least have one real surprise in this story.**

**Also, any ideas of what that baby's name should be? I have an idea but if you have a better one I'm definitely open to hearing it! It's a boy, by the way.**

**Now responses to reviews…**

**DivineOrder: I don't know how long it'll be, but yeah definitely more than just a couple chapters. Thank you! I feel better about this chapter, more in the groove. I hope you keep reading **

**Xclaura: Is the 'xc' for cross-country? And I definitely plan on continuing, especially when I'm getting such wonderful reviews!**

**Nerw20: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it. Well, there's going to be a whole lot of nexts and then some flashbacks because how can I resist a child-Neal? How can anyone?**

**Agent Yaoi: I love your name! How'd you come up with it? So I counted, and it's been basically a week since I last uploaded; does that count as soon? I mean I know it's not the next day but I didn't leave you hanging for too long, I don't think. **

**Roxanacleo: My first reviewer! I'm glad you like it, and thank you for your vote of confidence. It's always wonderful to know you don't suck at something you love. **


	3. Baby!

**Hello lovely darling readers! **

**I don't have much to say today… someone mark it on a calendar; me not talking my head off is a first.**

**Um, Neal's 28, because I think the idea that he's 33 is ludicrous. The writers got his age wrong.**

**Anyhoo, here we go!**

_A baby._

_She had a baby._

_His baby sister had a BABY._

Neal thought he was going to faint. There was no denying the infant was related to him with those crazy blue eyes. Plus, when the baby started crying Rachel had almost immediately put a blanket over her front and then lifted her shirt to start breast feeding, and Neal didn't know anyone who breast fed someone else's baby.

Therefore, his tiny hope that she had somehow found a baby under the FBI table and was just as shocked as everyone else was destroyed.

Of course, she was old enough to have a baby, he reminded himself. She's 24, not 14 anymore. Suddenly, Neal felt very old as he realized he was an uncle.

"So…" Peter tried to resume conversation but fumbled clumsily. "That's a, uh, a baby, huh?"

Rachel gave him a weird look but didn't respond. Silence filled the room again, so Diana came to the rescue, as always.

"What's his or her name?"

"Him. Nick Holden."

Utter silence. Even Diana couldn't get her head around that one. Jones was dumbfounded and Peter almost choked on his own saliva.

But Neal just laughed.

"Nick Holden, huh? I suppose your next kid will be Steve Tabernacle. Now, c'mon, what's his real name?"

"Okay, hold on," Peter put his hands in the air to get everyone to pay attention, even though no one was talking. "Who is Steve Tabernacle?"

Neal jumped in to explain before Peter decided to search Steve Tabernacle in the FBI database. "When we were little our mom used to tell us stories about heroes who helped others in these crazy and funny ways. Very Robin Hood; steal from the rich give to the needy. Nick Holden was the Robin Hood, Steve Tabernacle like Little John. And… there were a couple others whose names I will not give away."

"And when you started your life of crime you fancied yourself Robin Hood?" Jones asked skeptically. "You have to give to the poor, not just steal from the rich."

The baby started crying again, having finished eating, and cutting off Neal's sharp retort.

"Anyway," Rachel said, bouncing the baby a little," despite Jones' accurate statement, Neal's right: I did not name my baby Nick Holden. This is Matthew William McCaskey."

"I think that's a beautiful name," Diana said, smiling. "My father's name is Matthew."

"It's always been a name I liked," Rachel admitted, smiling down at little Matthew.

Of course, poor Peter was unable to keep his foot out of his mouth for long. "Do you know who the father is?"

Now, this could have been a perfectly fine question if Peter was Rachel's best friend and she had just realized she was pregnant. Because, really, it just insinuated that Rachel slept around, and that was exactly how Neal took it.

"What!" he yelled, leaping out of his chair and sending it crashing to the ground. "How dare you! Whatever you think of me my sister is a good person and you have no right to talk to her like that you… you… you bastard!"

It took a lot to get Neal to swear, but when he defended someone he cared about all bets were off. In fact, the only reason he didn't continue to curse Peter out was because Matthew started crying at the sudden noise. Rachel put the baby higher up on her shoulder and made soft shushing noises, the maternal image completely at odds with the death glares she was sending to Neal.

"Yes," She said softly, once Matthew's cries lessened, "I do know who his father is. And no, he's not in the picture. Now, I came here to tell you about some paintings I found in my apartment, not to have my life split open and examined."

Rachel's words hung in the air, shaming the agents for being so unprofessional with a witness.

"You're right," Diana admitted. "We apologize. How about we finish the interview, and then you can go. If you want to stay to talk with your brother, that's fine too."

"Okay," Peter said, standing, "Neal and I will go look at the paintings. Diana, keep looking for the landlady. Jones, keep interviewing."

Diana nodded and left, but Neal remained sitting.

"Can I hold him?" He asked quietly.

That wasn't what Rachel had expected. Not that she thought Neal would ignore Matthew, but she also didn't expect him to want to have an active role either. On the other hand, she hadn't thought about it much. She had truly believed she'd never see her brother again.

But Matthew was everything to her, and Neal… Neal left. He left her to the foster care system and never tried to get in touch afterwards. She wasn't nearly as upset about the first as she was about the second. And as much as she hated herself for thinking it, a part of her was worried if she let Neal hold Matthew, he'd take Matthew and leave and she'd have nothing. Again.

It was unrealistic. But when it came to her baby, Rachel did not take chances.

"Not if you're leaving this room." She saw how her distrust hurt him, and it hurt her, too. But this was Matthew. And she'd do anything and everything for him.

_Damn it._ Peter knew what Neal wanted him to do, and his conscience, which sounded suspiciously like Elizabeth, was saying the same thing. Peter could resist Neal's sad-little-boy eyes, but he could never resist Elizabeth.

"Fine," he ground out. "Neal, we're going to look at the paintings. Jones, finish the interview. Rachel, if you want you can come to my house for dinner tonight so you and Neal can catch up."

"Why come to your house? Why not just go to Neal's place?" Rachel asked perceptively.

"Neal's already coming over tonight," Peter explained. "I've been out of town for a week and I need to catch him up on what happened. And…" he paused, considering, before muttering, "my wife likes babies."

**That's all for now folks! Next chapter is dinner with Elizabeth and possibly June because I want to try writing her, but maybe she'll just be later.**

**I still have very little to say…**

**Liberty Girl In the Sky: I'm so glad you like it so much! Haha well clearly I named Neal's sister after you ;) I like your name suggestions, but I decided on a baby boy for more Neal connection-ness.**

**Fierce Queen: I sure hope it stays interesting. I have a few more secrets up my sleeve, plus I'm going to try and explain many of Neal's quirks, like the gun thing. Blessings on you too **

**Jjgeraghty: Well does this count as updating soon? It's one day short of a week, so quicker than last time. I'm thrilled you love my story; it means so much to me that people even read it, let a lone like it!**

**Caffrey girl: I argued with myself whether I wanted to add the baby, so I'm happy you enjoyed. I really like that line too, and Diana in general. **

**SilverKelly93: Thanks! So Rachel's 24, if you missed it. I'm not sure if she seems 24, but I'm basing her off my sister who just turned 25 so close enough. I LOVED the idea of naming the baby one of Neal's fake names! I put it in but just with a little twist. I hope you still liked it.**

**CaseyGrey: Yupp, it's hers! We'll get more into who the daddy is later. And yes, definitely lots of big brother Neal in the future!**


	4. Dinner,  Part 1

**Long time no see, guys!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I just wasn't very inspired. When I post, I want it to be something I can be proud of, so posting a chapter just for the sake of posting isn't really something I do. I don't know if this makes me a passionate writer or just a neurotic perfectionist, but I am what I am.**

**Anyway, I'm back. I'm writing updates for this story and another one which has remained unfinished for going on three years now. I'll try to update quickly, but for me quickly is about a week. I'm just not talented enough to do the whole update-a-day thing. Plus, as previously stated, neurotic perfectionist.**

**Also, this is super duper AU. Like, not even remotely canon. Well, I guess remotely. But the whole witness protection thing didn't happen. So everything we knew about Neal's childhood before the season finale of season three is fact, but everything after that is not.**

**So, on with the show!**

Peter had never felt so much nervous energy careening around his house. Elizabeth was excitedly cooking what Neal recounted as being Rachel's favorite foods. Neal was squashing peas and carrots into baby food, but he never seemed to think it was mushy. In fact, he was continually freaking out that he was going to miss a pea, Matthew was going to choke, and Rachel was going to leave. Elizabeth, probably in response to Neal's anxiety, was trying to make a feast to convince Rachel to stay.

Peter thought they were both crazy, though _he_ wasn't crazy enough to say it.

And, if he was honest, he was nervous, too. Both he and Elizabeth were only children, so the whole sibling relationship was beyond them. Adding a baby on top of that didn't help. However, overall, Peter was more enthusiastic to hear about Neal's childhood than he was nervous about a stranger coming into his house.

After all, how could she be any stranger than Neal?

Before long, the doorbell range and Satchmo barked in welcome. Neal stood about three feet from the door, but made no move to open it. After a few seconds of watching Neal staring at the door, Elizabeth moved forward and opened it herself.

"Hi! You must be Rachel," Elizabeth said with a huge smile as she beckoned her guest inside.

Rachel smiled back as she came in, and Matthew snuggled further into her neck. "Yes, I'm Rachel, and this here is Matthew. Oh, look Matthew! A doggie!"

Peeking out shyly, Matthew glanced down at Satchmo, who cocked his head in response. Matthew giggled and gurgled in delight, though his arms remained firmly around his mom.

"This is Satchmo," Elizabeth introduced to Matthew. She switched her gaze to Rachel when she said, "He's very gentle and sweet. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Might hurt a tennis ball, though," Peter interjected. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water would be nice," Rachel responded, before gesturing to her large bag. "Is there somewhere I can put this? It's all Matthew's stuff."

As if coming back to life, Neal walked forward to take the bag. "Yeah, I'll just put it next to the couch."

"Wait, let me get his bottle. Thanks," she said, having retrieved the bottle and handing the bag over.

There was an awkward moment of silence, until Elizabeth suggested they eat. Everyone walked into dining and sat down, with Matthew on Rachel's lap. He looked around the table curiously, and smiled at Elizabeth when she smiled at him. As soon as Satchmo came over, though, his focus was completely removed from the humans. The conversation would randomly be interrupted by squeals whenever Satchmo managed to lick a hand or a foot, and everyone's gaze would turn to Matthew before returning to each other.

Unsurprisingly, it was Elizabeth who got the conversation started once everyone had food on their plate. "I have to say, Rachel, I have so many questions for you I don't know where to start."

Rachel laughed lightly around her mouthful of food, and once she swallowed, said, "Well how about I give you the bullet points of me, and then you can ask whatever questions you have left."

"Only if I get to ask questions, too," Neal cut in with a smirk. "I know you too well. You'd make that deal and then only answer questions Elizabeth had."

"Sounds like a lawyer," Peter mused.

"That was the plan," Rachel said, "though not the result. Well, things happen. Why don't I start at the beginning?"

"Well, I was born in 1988, four years after Neal-"

"Wait a minute," Peter interrupted, despite the shushing glares from his wife. "That would make Neal… 28, right? According to his birth certificate he's 33."

"Yes," Rachel said slowly and disbelievingly, "because there's no way Neal would forge something as important as his birth certificate. Especially when it's not like random everyday teenagers get fake IDs all the time."

Nonetheless, Peter pointed accusingly at Neal. "If that's a fake birth certificate, then the FBI is paying someone who doesn't exist. Get me your real birth certificate by Monday."

Neal just rolled his eyes and gestured for Rachel to continue.

"Right, so, I was born in June of 1988, and my parents married a couple months before that. Neal was four, and things were good for a while. Well, outside of the continual run-ins with the law, but every time Neal got caught I talked him out of it. The cops in St. Louis joked that we'd spend the rest of our lives like that, digging each other out of trouble. But it worked, so, it didn't matter."

"What kind of trouble did you get into?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I was never very…"

"Social?" Neal supplied with a grin. "Outgoing? Remotely likeable?"

"Okay," Rachel interrupted, "we get it. And that last one was uncalled for. But, basically, yes. My… temperament tended to get me in trouble. And Neal here could sweet-talk me out of trouble. He'd bat those pretty blue eyes and I'd be outta detention before I knew it. And then, before I knew it again, we'd be sitting handcuffed in a jail cell and it'd be my turn."

Peter, always the FBI agent, couldn't hold in his question anymore. "What did you get arrested for?"

At this, both Rachel and Neal laughed, causing Matthew to look up for a second before returning his attention to the dog.

"Oh, every misdemeanor imaginable," Rachel answered.

"And a felony or two, but they never had enough evidence to stick," Neal snickered. "Rachel here made sure of that."

"Hey, none of them ever stuck!" Turning to Peter, Rachel asked, "If you found a lost six year old, would you expect her to refuse to be taken to the police station without a warrant?"

"Uh, no," Peter said. He could honestly say he'd never faced that problem.

"My dad was a lawyer," Rachel explained. "He wanted me to be a lawyer, too. And he started training early."

"So then why wasn't she at your trial, Neal? Maybe you wouldn't have gone to jail!" Peter joked. Unfortunately, neither Neal nor Rachel laughed.

"I didn't know Neal was standing trial. Though if I had," Rachel paused to consider before saying, "I probably still wouldn't have been there."

**Ooooh, suspense!**

**Next is more dinner (and I think probably the next chapter, as well). Wow I'm really hungry.**

**Yaay reviewers!**

**Insanly68nerdy2: I'm so glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter, too. **

**I luv Emily Prentiss 2012: Thanks so much! Sorry for the long wait before the dinner. I certainly it was at least a bit worth it.**

**Meenakshi Singla: Sorry, I know this isn't exactly soon, but hopefully you're still interested.**


	5. Dinner, Part 2

**Hello peoples of the fanfic net!**

**So I'm actually starting to write this the day after I finished and posted the last chapter, which is absolutely CRAZY for me. I'm sure you won't get it for another week, but hey, I'm excited.**

**I totally forgot how much fun it is to write stories and get reviews from people saying they enjoy it. I've been working on a novel for a while, but I've found it difficult to continue working on without encouragement. You guys, by commenting on this story, are actually encouraging me to continue writing other ones. I guess that makes me a needy little writer, but thank you, anyway.**

**Okay, enough blah blah from me, here's what you came for!**

_Ouch. That must've hurt._

Elizabeth wasn't even sure Kate's scheming and leaving could have hurt as much as Rachel saying she wouldn't have been at Neal's trial. Looking at Peter, Elizabeth could tell he was thinking the same thing based on how he was half staring half glaring at Rachel. Well, Peter always was more protective of Neal than he wanted to admit.

Looking at Neal, though, Elizabeth was surprised to see guilt on his face. He wasn't sad or hurt, he was plainly looking at the floor in guilt.

"Neal, honey," Elizabeth asked, "is there anything you'd like to say?"

He looked up straight at Rachel, and said, "I'm sorry."

Peter was totally lost. Rachel just said one of the cruelest things he'd ever heard one person tell another, and Neal apologizes? What the hell is going on!

Neal wasn't done, though. "I shouldn't have left like I did, and… I shouldn't have stayed away. I was just…. No. It doesn't matter. My excuses are just excuses. I left because I was thinking only about me, and I wish I could tell you how much I regret it."

"There's that silver tongue again," Rachel sighed, shifting Matthew slightly on her lap. "Look, you should've said goodbye, at least, but you leaving wasn't the problem. I guess I just always thought you'd come back. You'd heal, physically and emotionally, and then you'd be back. You know, not to steal me away from foster parents or raise me on your own, but, I don't know, a postcard would've been nice. Ice cream on Sundays, that kind of thing. Neal… you were my only remaining family, and I didn't even know if you were still alive."

"I think," Elizabeth suggested slowly, "that we need to rewind a little to really understand what happened and what maybe should have happened. Neal? Would you like to start?"

Okay, yes, she asked Neal to talk first because she cared more about his side than Rachel's. And, if she was honest with herself, she wanted him to say he didn't do what Rachel said he did. Elizabeth knew, though, even if she didn't want to admit it, that that wouldn't happen.

"Rachel's dad got into some trouble when I was around fifteen or so," Neal said, "and he lost his license to practice law. He didn't take it very well, so for a while, he just sat at home, depressed. A few months later, my mom, Lisa, told him he needed to get a job or we wouldn't be able to pay rent or buy groceries. He told her she didn't understand because she'd never had a good job like he had. She refused to back down, though, and demanded that either he start looking for a job, or she was going to take us and leave. And… he just punched her. She slammed backwards into the wall, and before she hit the ground, he was holding her and begging for forgiveness.

"He promised to get a job and spend more time with me and Rachel if she'd just forgive him. She said she did, but later that night she woke us up. She told us to grab our school stuff and take one of the bags she's packed of our clothes and the three of us left. We stayed with my aunt for a couple days before moving into a family shelter."

"I was horrible," Rachel admitted. "I didn't really understand. I knew that dads weren't supposed to hit moms, but I was eleven; I also didn't have any experience in some things not being forgivable. I didn't understand why I could never see my dad again, and I took it out on her."

"I wasn't exactly and angel about it, either," Neal reminded her. "I went from having my own room to sharing one with my mom and sister, and all my paints were still at our apartment. I understood why we weren't living with him anymore, but I didn't see why we had to leave. Why did he get to stay in our apartment when he was the one who got violent? But, despite both of our protests, we stayed in shelters for two years.

"Our mom didn't want to leave the safety of the shelters, but eventually we had to leave. We found a tiny apartment on the other side of town. We hadn't even been there for a month when he showed up."

"Shelters are incognito, sort to speak," Rachel interrupted. "They look like a regular building or house on the outside so abusive husbands can't find their battered wives. And, even if they do, I don't know, follow their kids home from school to find the shelter, there's a bunch of people inside, including security. So even if they find it, getting in is another story. Your average low income apartment building doesn't have that."

Peter and Elizabeth were silent for a moment as that sunk in. Elizabeth, in particular, was disturbed by this idea. She couldn't imagine living in fear of someone she used to love, even had kids with. She worried about Peter being hurt on the job, but she also felt safe knowing she had a personal FBI agent. Lisa never had that. Not for the first time, Elizabeth wished she and Peter had known Neal before he became James Bonds.

"Our apartment certainly didn't have any kind of security," Neal said, drily. "Not even a working lock on the door. The first thing we did when we moved in was add three dead bolts, each with different keys. But… it didn't matter. He got in anyway."

"I woke up to hear them talking," Rachel continued when Neal didn't seem like he could. "Well, talking is too peaceful of a word. They were yelling and screaming in whispers so we wouldn't wake up. I peeked into the kitchen and saw that my dad had a gun. He was pointing it at my mom. I was scared out of my mind. I hadn't seen him in two years and he looked like he'd gone crazy. So I went to wake up Neal.

"He told me to stay in his room while he went to see what was happening. Of course, I didn't; even with my heart hammering I was a good lawyer and knew how important witnesses are. I only leaned my head out, though, so I could see without actually really being a part of it."

"I went out," Neal picked up, "and asked what was happening. My mom told me to go back to bed. I refused, and lunged for the gun. And… he shot me. I don't remember anything that happened after that, but when I woke up in the hospital the police told me he had killed my mom and left. And this is the first time I've seen Rachel since to find out what happened."

Rachel looked at him frostily before saying, "You went down, Mom started screaming and crying. He said if she didn't shut up he'd shoot her. She didn't and he did. In the stomach. Then he left. I called 911, but by the time they got there she had bled out. They took you to the hospital and me to the police station. I slept there for the rest of the night and much of the morning. Once I gave them my statement, we went to the hospital to see you. And as you well know, my dear brother, by the time I got there, you were gone."

**Whew! That was super difficult to write. I prefer writing fun fluffy nothingness, but my brain doesn't usually come up with fun fluffy nothingness. So I try to add fun despite the drama. Unfortunately, this chapter didn't have any.**

**Next chapter should be the end of the dinner parts. After that I think there'll only be one or two chapters. **

**And to my lovely reviewers!**

**Fierce Queen: I'm so glad you thought the teasing sounded real! I have many siblings to practice teasing with, but admittedly none who I haven't seen for ten years, thankfully. However, my uncle is a lawyer, so the idea of a mini lawyer is taken straight from my little cousin. Yeah, that last line hurt me to write. This one, too. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Avis11: Huh, I didn't even think about them having the same name. I can say, though, that Keller is not the baby daddy. Thanks for the compliment, and I hope this update is soon enough for you!**

**Meenakshi Singla: Hello again! Well, curiosity is my goal. I love cliffhangers, both when I'm writing and when I'm reading (or watching the real White Collar). This is probably my fastest update yet, and I sincerely hope it's worth it!**


	6. Dinner, Part 3

**Hi peoples!**

**I should not be writing right now because I have way too much work to do, but I think I deserve or break… or at least I'll keep telling myself that because I really want one.**

**First, there was a little confusion with the last chapter I want to clear up, and I want to apologize that it wasn't clear the first time. Neal was in the hospital for a little over half a day before he disappeared. Rachel didn't find out he was gone until the afternoon. So, night: Neal brought to hospital. Morning: Neal wakes up. Afternoon: Neal's gone.**

**If any of you have any questions, please let me know. Not only do I want to answer your questions, but also I want to know what is confusing so I can go back and find ways to fix it.**

**And here we go!**

"Gone?" Elizabeth questioned. "What do you mean, gone? Neal was shot, he couldn't have just disappeared."

"Shot in the arm," Neal corrected, quietly. "I passed out more from pain and shock than actual damage. When I woke up, I was on painkillers and my arm was in a sling. I took out the IV, and within two hours the painkillers had left my system enough for me to steal some clothes and walk out the front door."

Peter was sitting with his hand covering his eyes. Of course Neal would just leave the hospital after being shot with no consideration for the consequences of that decision. In fact, the only thing Peter was surprised by was that Neal was able to think to take out his IV while he was on painkillers. Really, this was classic Caffrey.

Rachel wasn't having such fond thoughts. Quite the opposite, actually. She was remembering walking into her big brother's hospital room, scared out of her mind because her mom died at her father's hands, only to find her savior and protector wasn't there. Rachel was remembering sitting on the hospital bed while the police and hospital staff tried to find Neal, knowing they never would. She was remembering getting a trash bag to pack her stuff in before moving into a foster home. She was remembering not talking to her foster parents or anybody for months, causing her to be moved to a home for 'difficult children.' She was remembering waiting and waiting for Neal to come back, only to see in the newspaper years later that he'd been living high in New York and Europe before being imprisoned.

And Neal… Neal was remembering when he realized that he had abandoned his sister. When he first left the hospital he wasn't thinking about anything besides that he was now an orphan and he couldn't deal with it. He just needed to get away from the world for a while to fully comprehend that he'd let his mom die. He always told himself that he'd come back for Rachel; in fact, that was his whole plan. He came to New York to con his way into some money so he could go back to St. Louis, get Rachel, and they could live better than they ever had before. But then, he got all caught up in Mozzie and Kate and Alex and the music box and everything. He would always tell himself that once he had enough he'd go back, but the longer he was away the harder it was to really imagine, let alone act on.

Finally, October 23, 2005, Neal looked at the calendar and realized Rachel was 18. That was when he realized how much time had past. That was when he realized he'd left Rachel like she meant nothing.

He finished up in Europe and returned to the U.S. intent on finding Kate and then, together, finding Rachel. Well, he found Kate, but Peter found him, too. In prison he wrote letters to DCFS in St. Louis using one of his prison mates' name so the FBI would remain unaware of his sister. But, of course, juvenile records are sealed, so he couldn't even get confirmation that she had been in the system, let alone where she was now. He asked Kate and Mozzie to keep their ears to the ground to see if they heard anything about her, even asking Mozzie to travel to St. Louis to look around.

But it didn't matter; Rachel had disappeared just as cleanly as he had.

"Where did you go?" Neal asked. When Rachel looked at him like he'd lost his mind, he explained, "When I was in prison I looked for you. Kate and Mozzie looked for you. Mozzie even went to St. Louis for you. But there wasn't a trace of you."

"Well," Rachel huffed, "disappearing runs in the family. Did you think for a second I'd stay in St. Louis? The day I turned 18 I was kicked out of the kids' home and went straight to Chicago. All the kids in the home went to Chicago. I lived in a shelter for a while, waited tables and took classes online. Eventually I came across a bartending class, got a bartending job and an apartment. Then, when I had Matthew, I decided to move to New York. And here I am. You?"

"I moved here as soon as my arm healed," Neal admitted. "I made money by stealing and conning… allegedly," he added, after a nervous glance at Peter, who rolled his eyes. "Then I met Mozzie and Kate and Alex… things spiraled out of control. I was in Italy on your 18th birthday, and I realized that I'd let you down. I came back to find Kate and then find you, but Peter found me first."

Peter wanted to groan and cover his eyes again when Neal said that he decided to go after his girlfriend before his little sister. After all, it's not like Kate was some FBI agent who could have helped him.

Oh. Well, maybe, Peter admitted reluctantly to himself, he was less upset that Neal went to find Kate first than the fact that Neal never asked him, Peter, for help. If Neal had said, when he was arrested, that he wanted his sister to know where he was, Peter would have found her. And then, probably, interrogated her for more information to seal Neal's imprisoned fate, but he would have found her. But, Neal said nothing, and he stayed silent for the next six years.

"I really hope you're not blaming being arrested for not coming to see me," Rachel said, warningly. After all, it's not like Neal was framed; he was arrested because he was guilty as hell and got caught.

"No, no," Neal answered, "I'm not blaming anyone. I just want you to know that I did try to come back, even if it was too late. And then I was in prison for four years, and now I have a tracking anklet, so physically finding you was out of the question. I looked for you on the FBI database, but since you'd never been arrested you weren't there. You never posted on youtube, you don't have a Facebook page, and your number is unlisted. I looked for you, Rachel. I should've looked earlier, and I will regret that for the rest of my life. But for the best six year, I've looked."

"When did you use the FBI database?" Peter asked, accusingly. This may be a tender brother-sister moment, but Peter wanted to know when and how Neal broke into his office. Again.

"Using Satchmo's birthday was a good idea, but just because I didn't send him birthday cards doesn't mean I don't know his birthday."

She couldn't help it. Rachel had to laugh.

Everyone else at the table looked at her like she was mentally unstable, and even Matthew looked up questioningly at the sudden noise. She knew it wasn't really that funny that her brother knew his boss's dog's birthday but didn't think that she might've liked him to stick around after their mom died, but it was just so… Neal. Seeing the bigger picture was never his strong suit; unless, of course, it was a bigger picture of his creation. Pulling a long con was no problem, but studying law to help himself out down the road would never occur to him.

Maybe she's never forget, and maybe Rachel could never really forgive him, either. But maybe, just maybe, she could accept the past as the past, and start a new relationship. Don't trust him like a brother, because they're not there yet, but treat him like a friend.

"You said you wanted to hold him, right?"

Neal was shocked by the change of subject, but his face barely gave it away. "Yes, I would."

Peter and Elizabeth were totally lost as to what was happening until Rachel stood up and transferred Matthew to Neal's lap. Satchmo followed obediently, and Matthew couldn't have cared less about the change in position as long as the big, yellow, slobbery thing stayed with him.

**Okay, I really like the ending. The Satchmo part. I love that dog. He should have a starring role. When Neal and Mozzie broke into the museum by using Satchmo… my heart just leapt with joy.**

**Anywho, choice time! Option A) this can be the penultimate chapter. I'll write one more chapter to wrap up, and then they'll all live happily ever after.**

**OR**

**Option B) If you remember, this started with Rachel bringing forged paintings to the FBI. So, we can solve that mystery (I don't have it all mapped out, but, basically, Neal's been in danger for a long time without even knowing it).**

**So you guys choose! I'm unsure, because, on the one hand, this is where I expected the story to end. In fact, I strongly considered ending it with this chapter, and not even adding a wrap-up. A part of me feels this story is over.**

**The other part of me feels that there are so many loose ends that could be tied with big, gnarled, dramatic bows, and my inner drama queen can't wait. **

**Reviews!**

**Jjgeraghty: Thank you so much! So what do you think? Is the story done? I only have a handful of reviewers, so what you guys think is what I'll rely on most.**

**Fierce Queen: My most loyal reviewer **** Yes, little sisters have a habit of deciding they know best, don't they? And it's so rarely true. Neal was just shot in the arm, so he was fine. After all, if he can run around an island evading the cops after being shot in the thigh, he can handle a bullet in the arm. Did you like this last line? It wasn't sad, but I highly enjoyed writing it. I mean, what is Satchmo if not a big, yellow, slobbery thing? Blessings on you, as well.**

**Meenakshi Singla: Well, this update wasn't very fast, I'm sorry. Life, as I'm sure you know, has a habit of popping up at the most inopportune moments.**


End file.
